


Meet the Boyfriend

by MissLit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 10 years later, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mild Spoilers, Older Agnus, Original Drow Character, The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLit/pseuds/MissLit
Summary: Angus McDonald has a secret he's been keeping from his adopted family... A boyfriend. But now that he's being honored by the Academy of Arcane Sciences for his work, he's found he can't keep his secret from Los Tres Horny Boys any longer.





	Meet the Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place well after Story and Song, probably ten or more years. Angus is an adult, let him have this.

Time had run out on Angus. It was something he hadn’t been thinking of, really, not with final exams and job offers and talks with Lucas about expanding the school floating around. But then the realization that he was being recognized with an awards ceremony following the end of the school year made things a bit too real. 

Followed by Lucas offhandedly mentioning, “Oh, and I invited the old Bureau members, too.” 

“Which members?” Angus had pressed, feeling a pit in his stomach. 

“All of them?” Lucas gave him a smile. “After all, this is an auspicious occasion."

Telling Jonathan had been the easy part. 

“It’s exciting,” Jonathan said as he watched Angus pacing anxiously in his apartment. “Really, it’s an honor. Do you not want them to come?”

Angus paused, biting his lip. “No..?”

Quirking an eyebrow, Jonathan stood and walked over to Angus, taking his cheeks in his hands. Jonathan was a Drow, tall and lovely, and every day Angus swooned over him. Of course, Jonathan did the same over him, they were a couple of saps. “I haven’t met them,” Jonathan said, softly. “And I would like to. You only ever speak fondly of them, you’ve said they’re your family.”

Angus leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “I know,” he murmured. “I guess… I’m just nervous. It’s been a little while since we’ve all been together. And they don’t even know about you yet.”

“Are you afraid they may not like me?” Jonathan asked, brushing a curled strand of hair behind Angus’s ear. 

“Of course not,” Angus replied, giving his head a slight shake. “You’re amazing. Taako will be impressed with your cooking, Magnus will love that you’ve got some combat training and Merle… Well, Merle likes everyone.” He smiled fondly at the memory of his friends. 

Jonathan pulled away, giving a slight shrug. “Then, you have nothing to worry about.” When Angus opened his mouth to argue, Jonathan leaned in and gave him a peck to silence him. “Just… Focus on writing your speech. And grading those term papers.” 

At the mention of his work Angus was scrambling to his office to do just that, Jonathan letting out a slight laugh at his antics.

Still, the thought of three of the most important people in his life meeting the fourth had Angus on edge. He tried to focus on his work, but that was a constant reminder considering it was his work that was honoring him. And it was Lucas’s fault that this was all being pushed forward.

He’d planned to introduce the guys to Jonathan, he really had, but… On his own terms. 

Soon enough, the fateful day arrived. Jonathan met him at the Academy and smiled in that way that made Angus’s knees feel weak. He stepped over and adjusted his tie for him. 

“You look lovely. I’m glad you went with the kilt, it makes you stand out in the best of ways,” Jonathan said, giving Angus a sweet peck on the forehead. 

“Thanks… You look amazing as ever.” He could barely take his eyes off him.

Until he heard an all-too familiar booming voice.

“Ango!” 

The pair turned, Angus feeling a fresh outpouring of sweat, as Los Tres Horny Boys themselves stepped into the ballroom. 

It was like time stood still for a moment. The guests were delighted by the appearance of their world’s saviors. Taako and Merle looked the same as always, though Angus could tell Taako had put far more thought into his outfit than Merle had (was he wearing jodhpurs..?). Magnus, he could tell, was definitely aging. He still had that same grin on his face, but he was definitely getting some grey in his hair. 

Magnus crossed the room quickly and scooped Angus into his arms, eliciting a surprised squeak from the young man. “It’s been so long!” Magnus laughed, giving him a squeeze before setting him down. 

As Angus adjusted his glasses, Taako ruffled his hair. “How ya doin, bubbeleh?” he asked. “You look great, by the way, very stylish."

“I can’t believe this,” Merle sighed. “There was a time once when I was taller than you, do you remember those days?”

Angus’s heart suddenly felt like it was going to burst. “Hello, Sirs,” he finally managed, smiling brightly at them. “I’m… I’m so glad you could make it.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, pumpkin,” Taako replied with a smile. “But don’t kid yourself, I’m also scouting the competition. You know, I’m still looking for more teachers.”

“Well, Sir, you never did tell me what that signing package was,” Angus teased. 

“We’ll have to talk about it later. Who’s your friend here?”

Oh no… Angus had almost forgotten why he’d been so nervous in the first place. He motioned to Jonathan, who’d been standing a few feet back. Merle, Taako and Magnus were standing in a semi-circle waiting for an explanation as Jonathan gave Angus’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Sucking in a breath, Angus turned back to them. “Sirs? This is my boyfriend, Jonathan McNair.” 

“Nice to meet you all,” Jonathan said, his light voice calming Angus just for a moment. “Angus has told me so much about you all. And of course I know your story well.” 

“Good to meet you, Jon. Can I call you Jon?” Magnus asked as he took Jonathan’s hand in a firm shake. 

“I prefer Jonathan,” he replied, shaking back.

“Fair enough.”

Taako was next, holding his hand daintily out to the Drow. “I’m Taako, from TV.” 

Jonathan chuckled as he took his hand, giving it a slight shake. “Of course. Actually, I went to one of your shows many years ago, back when you were touring?” 

This caught Taako’s attention. “Oh… Ah… Did you?”

“I did. You’re actually the reason I started cooking.”

Angus had been unsure how Taako would take that. He knew well how much of a sore spot Sizzle it Up with Taako was for him, but to his surprise Taako looked delighted. 

“Ah, a connoisseur I see. One of these days I’ll have to have you make me something,” he replied.

“I’d be honored,” Jonathan said before turning to Merle. 

Merle was looking him up and down and after a moment slowly pulled his X-treme Teen Bible from his bag. “I’m sure you know that I’m a man of the cloth,” he began. “Have you accepted Pan into your life, Jonathan?” 

“I’m afraid I’m a patron of the Raven Queen,” Jonathan answered, a playful smile set on his face. 

The Bible was back in Merle’s bag in a second. “So anyway, how did you two lovebirds meet?”

As Jonathan began telling the story of their first meeting, Angus felt a million miles away. The rest of the room was a roar of polite conversation; he could see Lucas greeting Lucrecia on the other side of the room, several of his coworkers talking over hors d’oeuvres, others from the Bureau enjoying themselves…

Jonathan’s hand grasped his and the warmth from it brought Angus back to the present. He looked from Jonathan to the other three, all of whom seemed to be enjoying Jonathan’s tale. There were a few more minutes of polite conversation before Jonathan stepped away. 

“I have to go for a little while, but I’ll be back. Go have some fun, okay?” He touched Angus’s cheek, leaned in, and gave him a sweet peck before leaving. 

Angus watched him leave before sucking in a breath and looking back at Merle, Taako and Magnus. As expected, they were looking at him suspiciously. 

“I know what you’re all thinking,” Angus began, holding his hands up. “And the answer is no, He's not a bad guy, he's not doing anything I don't like, and I’m also not ashamed of him, ashamed of you, nor am I dying.”

“Cool, but that still doesn’t answer why you were hiding a boyfriend,” Magnus pointed out, crossing his arms. 

Angus huffed out a breath. “I wasn’t… Hiding him.”

“Angus,” Magnus groaned. “You write me letters like once a week. And never once did I hear about a Jonathan. Is this a new thing? Is he new?”

“No?”

Taako was giving him that contemplative look like he was unraveling a mystery. Most of the time Taako liked to hide his cards, make people think he was a doofus, but Angus had known him for too long.

“Were you afraid we wouldn’t like him?” 

Everyone glanced at Merle. He gave a slight shrug. “What? That’s what I’d think. I mean, come on, we watched you grow up, Angus, and you know us. We’re a little… Protective.”

“For sure,” Taako agreed. “Makes sense.”

Angus shook his head quickly. “No, I… I know that you all will love him. He’s perfect. He’s amazing. I… I think I’m in love with him.” 

“Woah,” Magnus breathed.

“But, I just… I mean…” Angus could feel his heart hammering on his rib cage again. “The thing is… That if he didn’t like you? If he had anything bad to say about you… I couldn’t… Handle it.”

The other three fell silent. The room felt deafeningly loud around them until Taako said, “Come again?”

“Sirs, you are everything to me,” Angus began. “You’ve been there for me when no one else was. You let me be a kid when everyone else expected me to be running around, solving mysteries and saving the world. You… Are so important to me. You’re my family. And that’s why, no matter how much I love someone, if they had anything bad to say about you or they made you unhappy, I wouldn’t put up with it. They would be gone.” 

Taako was the first to recover from Angus’s outburst. “Listen, Agnes--” Angus rolled his eyes. “As touching as that is, if you love someone and they look at us, the heroes of the land saviors of this planet, and they say ‘wow those guys suck’ I mean… I’d take the love.”

“I don’t think he’s gonna say anything bad about us, he seemed nice,” Magus interjected. “But seriously, if he really doesn’t like us… I mean, we appreciate the sentiment but come on, you don't have to dump him flat on our account.”

Snorting, Merle stepped in and patted Angus’s hip. “Don’t listen to them, they’re not parents. You’re absolutely right to throw him on his ass if he bad mouths us.” 

Taako leaned forward, resting his elbows on Merle’s head. Though the dwarf let out an indignant cry, Taako ignored him. “Angus, seriously. There are gonna be people who don’t like us. And that’s okay. It’s chill. As long as he’s not, like, hating on us because of our race or whatevs I think it’ll be fine. We’ll win him over eventually. I can always make some more macarons,” he added with a wink. 

The thought that they wouldn’t care if he was dating someone who hated him -- well, with the exception of Merle -- was comforting, at least a little. He personally didn’t like the idea, but at least he knew that they didn’t expect him to defend them. 

“I appreciate it,” Angus finally said. “And I hope that he likes you as much as I do.” 

A little while later, Angus was pulled away to accept his award. He was seated at the head table with Lucas and a few of the board members who ran the school, which meant he couldn’t sit with Jonathan or anyone else he’d rather be with. Lucas talked his ear off about expansion ideas and plans for the curricula while Angus’s eyes raked over the crowd until he saw Jonathan sitting between Taako and Magnus. 

Great.

It was several hours before he could see any of them again. The Boys each gave him a farewell, Magnus hugging him again, Merle giving him a pat (after insisting he lean down), and Taako initially giving him a handshake before pulling him in for a warm hug. Jonathan smiled to each of them as they passed him. 

“It was so good to finally meet you all,” he said, and the trio gave farewells in return. 

Jonathan and Agnus began their short walk back to Angus’s on-campus apartment. The silence of the night around them was calming until Jonathan cleared his throat.

“So..? Did I pass?”

Agnus blinked, glancing at him. “Pass?”

Jonathan had his hands poised behind his back as they walked, looking upward at the stars. “Your little test. Did I pass?” He shot Agnus a smirk. “Do I get to stay?” 

“I--... It wasn’t a test,” Angus argued, nervously. What had they told him!? 

“I’m not stupid, Angus. I know you were worried that something bad would happen when we met. It’s why you hardly speak about them, it’s why you never invite me to Candlenights.” A sharp stab of guilt went through Angus. “I just… I mean, you could have just asked me what I thought of them.”

A silence fell before Angus stopped walking and spoke up. “I just… didn’t want to lose you,” he admitted. 

“Lose me..? Over what?”

“Them? I don’t know…” Agnus rubbed the back of his neck. “Jonathan, this… What we have, it’s special to me. I really care about you.” He hesitated before looking into his eyes. “I love you.” 

The Drow was silent a moment before stepping closer and cupping Angus’s cheeks in his hands, just as he had a few days prior. “I love you too,” he murmured, catching his lips in a brief kiss. “And I understand that you love them. Angus, I’d never make you choose between me and your family. Okay..?”

Closing his eyes, Angus gave a slight nod. 

“Good…” Jonathan pecked his forehead again before pulling back and started to walk again.

“And for the record? I think they’re pretty rad.” 

Angus’s laugh was carried high above the Academy’s buildings as he raced after Jonathan toward home.


End file.
